Honestly
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: InuYasha breaks up with Miroku because he wanted sex. Now he wants Koga but what happens when his older brother is agianst the idea? And so is everyone else?


InuYasha smiled slightly as he felt two hands on his hips. He sighed inwardly as he closed his locker and turned around to face Miroku, the most popular boy, his boyfriend for two months.

"Hey sexy. What class you got?" He asked. He felt lips marking his neck. Teeth sinking into his creamy skin, giving him hickeys for everyone to see.

"Miroku, stop. You'r making a scene." InuYasha whispered, his body fully pressed agianst his now closed locker. Miroku let go on his boyfriend's neck and made his way towards one silver coated puppy ear.

"How about instead of going to your class, I take you here in the hallways for everyone to see?" Miroku teased grinding his body agianst the hanyou. InuYasha's golden eyes widened with shock and fear as he quickly pushed his boyfriend away from his body.

"I'm not ready for that." He whispered as he grabbed his books and headed for his class. Once he opened the door he smiled sweetly at one boy in a crowd. Koga, the wolf demon was popular as well but wasn't a player like Miroku. Instead he was sweet and dated the girls(or boys) he liked for who they were not because of the sex drive.

Koga saw and felt innocent golden orbs stare at him and looked away from his group of friends to acknowliege him. He waved a hand, beckoning him, to where he and his friends were. He walked over and smiled shyly at Koga.

"Hey Koga, Naraku, Shippo." He greeted shyly as all boys stared at him. InuYasha wasn't popular, he normally kept to himself. Boys lusted over him for the fact his body was shaped like a girl, showing to the monks, preistesses, and demons, he was a uke. Girls, on the other hand loathed him, trying to make the hanyou's life miserable and apperance hidious.

"Dah H-Hey InuY-Yasha." Shippo stuttered blushing lightly at his embarresment. InuYasha giggled sweetly and waved.

"Hey. How may I be of assistance to such a beautiful dame?" Koga smirked knowing exactly how to push his secret crushes buttons.

InuYasha's face flared to a dull crimson his cute noes wrinkling in frustation. "I am not a girl."

"Hey where's you boyfrined sweety? He never leaves you alone with all these horny teens." Naraku stated, head twisting and turning to find the monk.

"It won't make much of a differece. He's as lustful as all these other idiots" He whispered as he decided to take a seat next to Koga, and in front of Shippo leaving Naraku sitting derectly behind the wolf demon and next to the fox demon.

Koga couldn't help but snicker. "Well babe everyones going into heat so get used to it. And don't worry, us strong men will be there to make sure you don't get raped."

InuYasha rolled his eyes at the nicknames they gave him. It was cute but sometimes they annoyed him to no end. "Thank you _fleabag_." He teased back. Giggling once more seeing Koga gicve him a scowl in return.

"Damn you for having a chick's body." He cured as the lesson began giving Koga time to think of how he would ask InuYasha to the winter ball, and InuYasha time to think if he really liked the wolf and not the perverted monk.

They both were startled by the bell ringing and the small sighs of relief. InuYasha grabbed his belongings and headed out the door qickly being stopped by Koga.

"Hey babe? Can I talk to you? Alone?" He asked looking at Shippo and Naraku. Both boys held there hands in defese and backed away leaving the wolf and hanyou alone temperarly.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" InuYasha asked as he began walking with Kogan side by side towards the tall blue eyed boy's locker.

"Um actually I want to ask you something. As to you wanting to go to the dance with me? And not that perverted monk?" He asked nervously looking at the white haired beauty by the corner of his eye.

"What? Um I don't know. Um. I'll give Miroku one more chance to prove to me he deserves me and if he blows it I'll break up with him, in front of everybody, and I will consider you propostion." He said with a bright smile leaning into his arms and standing on his tippy toes.

Koga nodded and was so close to kiss him when an annoying voice he always hated was heard. "Hey sexy! Making new friends I see!" He annouced as he grabbed the fragile boy and pulled him into a rough kiss for show off to everyone, especially to the wolf.

Koga tried so hard to mantain his growl as he saw the monk grab InuYasha. The monk's _'cursed' _hand made its way sneakily towards InuYasha's round ass, giving it a rough sqeeze to match the lustfilled kiss. InuYasha's golden orbs widen as he surpresed a loud squeak of displessure. Once he was relesed from the harsh lip lock he was forced to give a goodbye to the sadened and angry alpha wolf.

While wrapping an arm around InuYasha, Miroku lead the boy to the cafeteria, not noticing the shy smile and nod of a white head gived to a know extatic wolf.


End file.
